A Sirius Matter
by Tigger.P
Summary: The marauders are in their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Here they meet a new friend and this is the story of their various antics. a little OC X Sirius
1. Chapter 1 Oi!

**~Chapter one ~ "Oi!"**

Thu-thump thu-thump thu-thump. Lola could hear her heart beat ringing in her head and blood roaring in her ears. There was another roaring in the room and that was coming from a long table of students as they welcomed the newest member of Gryffindor house. He didn't walk or hurry to the table like all of the others who had been sorted before him, oh no, he strutted to the table and sat with another equally arrogant and strangely confident first year.

The line of students gradually shortened as they were each called out one by one to be sorted into the various houses, some took longer to be sorted but nonetheless the hat that was placed on their heads would eventually allocate them their house. Soon it was just one student, she wandered why the bespectacled teacher with the long scroll had not yet called her name. She panicked! Was she in the right place? Was the owl sent to the right address? Did she actually possess any magical ability? What if all of the seemingly magical things that had happened where just flukes? Lola felt like she was going to be sick. The dithering old teacher picked up the sorting hat and moved to sit down leaving the poor girl on her own at the front of the hall. Lola could feel her face going red and she felt the eyes of her fellow pupils watching her. She could hear sniggers coming from the Slytherin table, saw looks of pity from the Hufflepuff, curiosity from Ravenclaw but when she saw the Gryffindor table she was filled with a strange kind of confidence that calmed her fluttering heart. Slowly Lola took a deep breath and calmly walked up to the teacher that had forgotten her and said in a quiet voice

"Excuse me miss but I haven't been sorted yet"

The teacher squinted at Lola and then jumped as she realised her mistake

"Oh my dear girl I am most sorry, I don't know how I did it! Oh I am sorry. If you could please show me your name here"

The old lady brandished the scroll in Lola's face. Lola took it and searched for her name

"Here I am"

Lola pointed to a name

"Ah so that would make you Lola Jones"

Declared the teacher triumphantly. Lola nodded as the teacher came back around from her seat and guided her to a stool and placed the battered old hat on Lola's head. It wasn't long before the hat had mumbled something about it being close and finally proclaimed its verdict. The Gryffindor table erupted for the final time as Lola sat next to one of the arrogant boys. After the various notices had been read out the feast began. Lola had just started eating some pasta when one of the boys turned to her and held out his hand.

"Sirius, Sirius Black and this is James Potter"

Lola shook Sirius' hand and gave James a nod

"Lola, Lola jones"

Sirius gave a half smile

"Lola, what sort of a name is that?"

James gave a slight smile as he turned his attention to a chicken leg. Lola raised an eyebrow

"I could ask you the same thing"

She said. Her eyes twinkled and potter choked on a mouthful of chicken. After he was thumped on the back several times by Sirius, James croaked

"She's got you there mate"

Sirius scowled at them both then rolled his eyes

"Any way, this is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew"

Lupin gave her a tired smile and Pettigrew squeaked and jumped at the sound of his own name causing a boy next to him to spill pumpkin juice on his lap.

Lola enjoyed her first feast at Hogwarts. There was good food and eventually good company as she began to get to know the boys better. She laughed with James and Sirius, had interesting discussions with Remus and comforted Peter when he was shouted at by the boy who had spilt his juice. After what seemed like many hours later the feast was over and the first years where lead up to their common rooms by the prefects where they were promptly sent to bed.

It was three in the morning when Lola awoke in a tangle of bed sheets. She sighed and crept down into the common room where she sat on the worn hearth rug and she gazed into the faintly glowing hot coals. She closed her eyes and swayed slightly as she remembered a song that she had sung whenever she was all Lola felt strong arms around her as she drifted off into a sweet dreamless sleep.

Lola was woken suddenly about three and a half hours later by someone shouting.

"Oi!"


	2. Chapter 2 From Behind A Book Case

~chapter 2~ From Behind a Book Shelf

Lola could feel the hearth rug through her pyjama trousers but her upper body was still being held by someone. That someone slowly lowered her to the ground and stood up. Lola did not open her eyes, instead she pretended to dose as she listened intently to what was being said.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Growled a hushed voice

"She was just sleeping there, I haven't done anything wrong!"

Whispered the other

"Still it's creepy! Has she seen you?"

"No she was asleep when I came down."|

"Well then leave her there and come back to bed before she or anyone else wakes up."

Lola heard a door shut and the faint sound of two pairs of feet going up some stairs. When she was certain that they had gone she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She wondered who had been there. Who had sat with her as she slept? And who had been so annoyed when he came downstairs? Lola shook her head and stood up. She pushed all of those thoughts to the back of her mind. Crept back up stairs and dressed quietly.

When they went down for breakfast she sat with the boys again but did not say anything about the events of the previous night. She just smiled and nodded when she was spoken to, pretended to laugh at their jokes but didn't take in any of what was said by any of them. She didn't even notice the awkward glances the boys gave each other when she sat next to them.

Transfiguration that morning went by relatively well, that is excluding the person who accidentally cast a spell on his partner instead of the old shoe that they were meant to be turning into a plant pot. Potions was much more interesting. Professor Slughorn was a large round man who rapidly turned pink when they lit the caldrons. The task that they had been set was to create a simple antidote in groups of three. Lola was placed in a group with Sirius and Peter. Lola found the potion relatively easy to make and had finished long before all but one of the other groups. This group was made up of a hook nosed boy called Snape another blonde boy called Lucius and another girl who's name lola did not know. They did not finish long after Lola which gave Sirius plenty of time to cause trouble. He sauntered over to their cauldron with Peter scurrying be hind him and started to call Severus names. Peter gave a chuckle at every name and gazed up at Sirius, his eyes full of admiration. Lola could see from her station near by that Severus was close to breaking point, finally he lost his temper

"What do you think your laughing at!?"

He snapped. This made Peter jump and knock a glass vile of a strange pale orange liquid into the caldron. The caldron began to bubble, the bubbling became more and more violent . Lucius, Severus and the girl started to back away but Sirius didn't notice the caldron which was now spitting a yellowish grey liquid. Even when Peter scuttled away and Slughorn started moving students to a safe distance he didn't see what was wrong. Lola knew she had to do something. She ran around her cauldron and dived for Sirius and they both hit the cold hard floor underneath a desk. Sirius only had time to splutter a

"What the bloody hell-"

Before he could finish what he was saying there was a loud bang as metal collided with a shield charm cast by Slughorn and a sizzle as the foul smelling potion began to corrode the flagstones around where the cauldron had once stood but now was just a smoking pile of mangled metal. Slughorn took down the charm allowing James and Remus to come and help Lola and Sirius to their feet.

"Errr... Well... You had better all make your way up to the library. I want a thousand word essay on the dangers of mixing potions."

Said Slughorn, mopping his bright pink face with a spotted handkerchief. The students filled out of the class in silence. even when they had reached the corridor the the boys and Lola didn't say a word to one another while the rest of the class erupted into a babble of noise.

When they reached the library the boys walked over to a secluded table behind a book case. Lola wanted to follow them but she knew when she wasn't wanted and so went off in search of some books while the rest of the class just settled into groups and chatted quietly amongst themselves. Lola wandered around various cases for about ten minuets before stopping behind one case. She could hear gruff whispers. She recognised two of them, they were the voices that she had heard that morning! Lola slowly removed a book and looked through the gap. She gasped when she saw who they were! She had sound the identity of her mystery men from behind a book case.


End file.
